This invention relates generally to the art of diffusing a stream of water into a series of fine sprays for human shower purposes and more particularly concerns the shower head for effecting such diffusion.
Conservation of water and heat producing fuel are both important in the ever-growing effort to save our natural resources. Human bathing can best be accomplished by use of a shower where the stream of water from the water supply is diffused by a shower head into a series of sprays which engage and run downwardly along the body. A considerable amount of water and fuel to heat the same can be conserved by converting the water stream into very fine high velocity jet sprays as they serve to wash and rinse the body with equal, if not greater, effectiveness than larger sprays.
One manner of providing the jet sprays is to provide a perforate disk or the like in the shower head having an open area which is somewhat less than the cross sectional area of the inlet line so as to build up the water pressure above the disk. This type of structure while common to most sprinklers is specifically disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,256,729 to Thompson and 3,831,860 to Gullaksen.
While the jet spray conserves water it is also desirable in shower use if the spray can be diffused somewhat before contacting the body both for purposes of comfort and broader area coverage.